The art is replete with devices that are capable of detecting a condition associated with a medical device which may result in adverse consequences for a patient. An example of such a device is a sensor used in a large volume infusion pump capable of detecting the exhaustion of a fluid reservoir. Another example of a sensor associated with a large volume infusion pump is a conventional air-in-line sensor for detecting air bubbles in a line used to deliver fluid. Each of these sensors detect a condition that is potentially dangerous for the patient. These types of conditions are referred to in this application as "sensed parameters".
A typical alarm used in conjunction with medical equipment consists of an alarm used to inform a user of the existence of a sensed parameter. A failure of the alarm however, prevents the alarm signal from reaching a user, a potentially dangerous result.